


Coffee and Donuts

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: Inspired by Krispy Kremes 80th anniversary and the traffic fiasco that it brought





	Coffee and Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Krispy Kremes 80th anniversary and the traffic fiasco that it brought

Dipper shuffled into the kitchen sleepily. The oven clock was hard to read through bleary eyes, but whatever time it was still felt too early. He yawned loudly and scratched his shirtless chest as he made his way to the coffee maker. He was going to need the precious drink to function properly after 37 hours of work and only a couple hour nap after he finally finished.

He figured it was only a couple hours, in any case, based on how he felt. Popping a K-cup into the device and a mug in place to catch its contents, he yawned again and went into the living room to cut the TV on while he waited. Perhaps he could read the time on there better.

No, the digits were still too small and blurry. Another idea popped into his head, though, and he pulled up the guide. Scrolling to the lowest digits, he stopped just as they shot back into the thousands.

Four taps down from where the beginning and end of the channels met was his target. A basic cable station that played news first, then cartoons. It wasn’t accurate, but it’d give him something. Hell, just from the length of the unreadable text he knew it couldn’t possibly spell out “Morning News” in the time slot on the guide.

Turning away, he let the room and went to retrieve his coffee. He tried to up the volume as he walked away, but his aim was bad and he couldn’t hear it well as he entered the kitchen. He didn’t much care when the steaming mug came into view.

Soon enough, he was returning to living room. He moved slow, careful not to spill the coffee as he blew to cool it a bit. Settling into the couch, he realized he still couldn’t hear the TV. He aimed a little better this time, though he still focused on the mug while he listened.

“-ate of emergency. At the moment, we cannot confirm those rumors, but the mayor and police chief will be making a statement shortly.”

There was a short pause as the news anchor collected herself for the next sentence. Seemed it was pretty early after all. Dipper was too tired to worry about her words, but he looked up and finally saw a time he could read in the upper left of the screen.

But, it read a later time than the news normally went. There should be cartoons. But then, as he looked closer, the bottom of the screen was filled with bolded white letters spelling “BREAKING NEWS - LIVE” upon a red strip. Apparently this was more important than a kids show. He looked to the anchor’s face as she appeared to brace herself.

“For those just tuning in,” she said seriously, “today is the long awaited 80th anniversy of the Creamy Crisps donut company.”

Dipper remembered Mabel telling him about that. He didn’t really care, but she mentioned she was going out early for it.

“Unfortunately, the popularity of their 80 cent deal has exceeded even the worst fears of experts and chaos has taken hold in several locations where law enforcement are struggling to return order. We go now to our brave reporter on the scene. Rebecca, can you hear us?”

The screen cut to a feed featuring a woman wearing a flak jacket emblazoned with “PRESS” and desperately clutching a bicycle helmet to her head. A crack in the lens was visible and the scene was darker than it should be, though the fires behind her suggested that soot blocked the sun. Sirens and distant explosions seemed to come from every direction.

“I hear you, Stacy!” the reporter yelled, a whistle and boom rocking the cameraman. “It is complete chaos here at the Fulton Avenue Creamy Crisps! The building is under siege as staff attempt to serve donuts as fast as possible, but the crowd is too impatient for them to keep up!”

Another explosion came and the reporter shielded her face from flying dirt.

“P-police have temporarily retreated,” she recovered, “after a failed attempt to break the customers lines! They’re waiting on reinforcements, b- wai- wha-!? AGH!”

A red streak knocked her and the cameraman over. The camera landed on its side, revealing a steadily approaching line of riot police. The streak landed between the camera and the phalanx. It was mostly in view, minus its head, and Dipper appreciated how fierce the fighting truly was by the damage to its attire. He recognized the clothes though, and wasn’t surprised when the owner stepped more into view.

Mabel’s eyes were wild and fierce. Her posture inspiring and intimidating. The half-eaten donut in her mouth delicious-looking, but not long for this world.

Gulping it down, she screamed loudly to a crowd the camera didn’t show, “I hear they have raspberry donuts at the Trudy Boulevard one!!!” She charged towards the police, her followers soon stampeding over the camera and cutting the feed.

Dipper sipped his coffee idly while the anchors exchanged worried statements about the situation. He headed back to the kitchen and opened the freezer. Grabbing four ice cubes, he dropped two in his current mug, then two in another he pulled out of the cabinet.

Placing a new K-Cup in the coffee maker, he took a large swig of his quickly cooling cup. He could only barely feel the beginnings of caffeine in his blood and was gonna need a lot more to drag Mabel out of his debacle. Hopefully she’d at least save him one of those donuts.


End file.
